1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trim panel, comprising a decoration side provided with a decoration, a contact side intended for contact with a substrate and a connecting layer produced from a wood material, with which at least one connecting element of a connecting arrangement embodied in the manner of a tongue and groove connection is embodied in one piece.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Trim panels of this type are known for example from EP 1 319 773 A2. Essentially the entire volume of the known trim panels is composed of the wood material, for example, MDF (medium density fiberboard) or HDF boards (high density fiberboard). A laminate is provided only on a visible or decoration side, which laminate is formed, for example, from a plurality of paper plies impregnated with synthetic resin, wherein the uppermost of these paper plies, i.e., that facing the eye of the observer, is printed with a decoration. Furthermore, a counteracting paper can be provided on the contact side.
With rising environmental awareness, the demand for renewable energy sources has also increased in the recent past. This has led among other things to an increase in the number of pellet-burning systems even in private homes. Since these pellets are likewise produced from wood, a decrease in the availability of wood on the market was the result. Not least the price increase associated therewith led to the desire to reduce the wood consumption per unit area of the trim panel with the given thickness of the generic trim panel.